


Spring Day

by therune



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therune/pseuds/therune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the perfect spring day...and a tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Day

"Tis a most glorious day, my fellow brothers and sister. The golden glow reminds me much of my home, of Asgard. Your fine city of New York has high spires, but it does lack the might of my home. Have you ever thought of putting statues of Midgard's greatest heroes up? It would certainly give this place a feel of valor."  
Tony looked up and placed his hands in front of him, looking through an imagined camera. "Oh, I always wondered how Manhattan would look with a giant golden Einstein."  
"Tony, honey, you're forbidden from ever decorating anything. It's either red or gold. That's garish." Jan, fashion designer with an eye for colors, replied. "You're lucky Pepper picks out your suits, or you'd walk to press interviews dressed like a cartoon figure."  
"Although I applaud your choice of hero, I think it would be a waste of time and resources."  
"Why that, Avenger Pym?"  
"Well, last week a skyscraper was nearly brought to the ground when we fought the Wrecking Crew, the week before Loki destroyed the top of the Empire State Building and the month before the Hulk went a bit out of control and trashed Central Zoo. How long do you think would a statue like this last?" Hank had actually used his fingers to count the individual instances and looked like he had several more he could easily bring up.  
"Three days tops, unless Loki makes it come to life and attack us, then it's less." Tony say with an expression that made it appear as if he actually calculated the various probabilities.  
"Do you have to be so pessimistic, Tony?" Jan protested.  
"It's just realistic. Have you learned nothing from yesterday's movie night?"  
"My shield brother, verily, the Ghost Slayers was a very good movie."  
"Ghost Busters, goldilocks, busters."  
"Alright, no giant statues. Maybe it's for the better, you surely couldn't see the sky as well as now if there were any."  
The other Avengers agreed with Cap.  
It was a perfect spring day.

 

And exactly 22 minutes later Doctor Doom apeared on Madison Square, along with 100 doombots. The Hulk threw him across the city, causing millions of property damage.  
In addition to being a perfect spring day, it also was tuesday.


End file.
